


First Love

by mika0609



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, IMSORRY, M/M, iwannacry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika0609/pseuds/mika0609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First love is the hardest to forget and to forgive. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

Singing has always fascinated his father.  
It was the very reason why his father married his wife. She was an opera singer, not the best out there but great enough to star in many plays during her days. His father wasn't particularly rich. He was just a simple trader and businessman who owns a few shop in town and the next, but he was honest, eager and determined. He courted her badly, desperately, showering her with gifts and attention. His mother fell hard for the trader.  
“It was true love”, his mother recalled.

 

It all change thought when she got sick. It was a natural thing for singers like her who overwork their vocal chords too much. The strain was far too great for her body to take. The doctor told her she couldn't sing anything above a D sharp. It killed his mother, more so his father. She fell into depression, isolated herself from her own child and started having fall-outs. She feared that her husband would eventually leave her. But his father loves his mother still. He was a good man, true to his vow and with his constant coaxing; her wife’s sad days soon were forgotten.  
“It really is true love”, his mother tells him.

 

It was then that at age four Aki started singing. Copying the voices coming out of his mother’s singing box. His father was elated, his mother not so much.

 

At age seven, he could hit every note perfectly, copying all the songs he could hear from the singing box – a, phonograph, he learned it was called. The house helpers would say he sounded even better than his own mama. His mother would often reprimand him, telling him to keep quiet, that he was disturbing the neighbors and to instead focus his attention to his lessons at school. His father encourages him though, telling him it was jealousy. He did not understand before, but soon would.

 

 

His father delighted in giving him gifts and everything a boy his age could ask for. He would give him gifts better than what he would give his wife. He had all his father’s time, love and attention. Aki on the other hand delighted singing endlessly for him and when he sings, his father’s world revolved only around him. It even seems that some days his father would forget that his wife existed. And so at age ten he understood it all now. He saw it in the eyes of his father. Eyes filled with pride, adoration and complete obsession. He especially saw it in the eyes of his mother. Eyes filled with spite, hatred, jealousy. And what he saw scared him, so he avoided her altogether.

 

 

In the winter of the same year came a storm that his family could not have anticipated. His father has lost everything; something about trusting the wrong people, investing too much and losing too high. The family moved out of the three story house, left all their belongings and moved to a small two room apartment at a different city. His mother had taken on doing laundry for the families that live around the town and his father had started drinking.

 

 

On his twelfth birthday, Aki came home to an empty and cold house. Dishes were unwashed and their dirty clothes on the floor. He found his father sitting on the sofa, drinking, and bottles of liquor scattered around him. He was still removing his shoes when his papa called him.

 

“Aki, come here. Come to papa and sing me a song.”

 

He approached his father, opened his mouth and started singing. He sung the songs that he knew he father especially love the most. Over the years his voice has changed and become more prominent, more powerful and much much more beautiful to hear.

 

He didn't know how but the next thing he realized was that they were on the bed, his papa undressing him. Hands were all over him and he found that he liked the touches that he was receiving. Words were whispered to his ears. Kisses were placed on his body as his father murmured sweet words that made him feel hot and his insides scorched

 

“Papa, ahh, ohh..”  
“It’s ok Aki. Be a good boy and sing for me.”  
His father started pushing pass his ring and he felt his father’s engorged boldness inside of him. 

 

“Papa, it hurts.”  
Tears started welling in his eyes. His father leaned down and kissed him more and drank the tears flowing from him. They held hands and his father chanted his name like a prayer while pounding on his frail body. He had never felt like this before a feeling so foreign to a child like him. He felt pinned down by his father’s massive weight and yet he felt like he was flying. He was in ecstasy and he didn't even know what they were doing. He only knew that he was doing it with the person he loved the most. 

 

He was about to call his father’s name when a loud sound rang throughout the apartment and something wet landed on his face. Aki opened his eyes and saw.

 

He saw his father’s golden eyes wide open, the life drained out of them. 

He saw the blood drip down his father’s handsome face to his small heaving chest. 

He saw the hole that was left when the bullet passed through his father’s forehead. 

 

The body of his father slumped down on his naked body, bathing him in crimson red. At the corner of the room his mother was standing, trembling, with a pistol held by her two slender hands. Her eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief, the love of her life killed by her own hands. She looked at her son, smiled, and placed the gun at her own temple. 

 

Another loud sound echoed throughout the rooms.

 

 

It seems that it was hours later when he found himself being carried away by an old woman dress in white to a nearby ambulance. It was then that he saw his father and mother’s body being zipped inside a large black bag and whilst away in another car. The lady in the white dress kept on talking to him, something about a new home, a new life and how everything was going to be okay. But as the car carrying his parents passed in front of him, Aki realized that tonight he had lost his family while his father was still buried deep inside of him and he knew that everything was not going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I'm sorry! i didn't mean it but I had to! I'm so sorry ;'(
> 
> So, did you get it? I really didn't want to give the person away, so if you didn't get it then that's okay too. I guess I was till torn even after finishing the oneshot. I kind of wanted to add another chapter where there was a possibilty of Aki growing up and maybe meet Asami, but I also wanted Asami to become he's father. Soooo... yeah.. I dont really know.


End file.
